Mejor tarde que nunca
by Angelotti
Summary: Louis se arma de valor y le dice a Peaches (Morita) todos sus sentimientos acerca de ella. Mientras que ella ahora está con Ethan, ¿Qué sentirá Louis? ¿Será el fin de su amistad con la chica que siempre quiso? Louis/Peaches. Peaches/Ethan.


**Mi cabeza está inspirada en estos momentos. Así que está idea me brotó escuchando ****_I'll be there for you _****de la serie F.R.I.E.N.D.S de Warner Bros :)**

**Espero que la disfruten.**

**Ice Age no me pertenece. Este fic, si.**

* * *

**Louis**

Ayer no podía siquiera yo cerrar los ojos de lo preocupado que me encontraba. Aquella vez que ese simio tenía sus sucias manos sobre su perfecto pelaje de ella, me dio tanta rabia que dejé de ser un inútil y decidí enfrentarlo a la cara; solo por ella. Admito que si no hubiese sido nadie más, seguiría siendo este inútil topo, ella es la que me hizo fuerte.

Morita.

Mi mejor amiga.

O eso es como ella me veía a mí. Un mejor amigo.

De ves en cuando me desespera que ella no se de cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, jamás he mirado a nadie en la forma en que yo la miro, jamás he sonreído con tanta ternura, solo cuando ella está ahí, jamás le he dado mi cariño a nadie, más que a ella.

Lo curioso es que, mis sentidos se enamoraron de mi amiga mamut, y yo era un topo. Un insignificante y diminuto topo. ¿Es tan raro? sí. Yo ya sabía que esta relación 'topo-mamut' era un poco inepta. Pero simplemente no puedo, no puedo sacármela de mi cabeza, eso solo me haría lastimarme y maldecirme más.

Saqué mi cabeza de la madriguera al notar que el sol ya había salido. Yo me encontraba ahí junto a su familia, rara, pero eso sí es familia. Familia en la que yo no estoy. Familia en la que yo solo soy el amigo de su 'hija o sobrina'. El padre de ella había calmado su temperamento conmigo, pensó que tendía a Morita por un camino de rebeldía hasta que la salvé ese día en el barco de hielo. Jamás me había sentido tan admirado por su padre, ni por decir que sus 'amigos' ya me trataban con respeto; sabía muy bien que ese 'respeto' era temporal hasta que mi nivel de popularidad con los demás adolescentes mejor conocido como El Topo Valiente se acabaría pronto porque, no sabían aun mi nombre real.

**Morita**

Salté de mi árbol donde dormía yo con mi madre y con mis tíos para ponerme al día. Era mi tercer día en la isla y tenía muchísimo que explorar junto a Louis. Ayer llegamos cansados a nuestro campamento de un largo viaje hacia la estatua del nomo, al parecer eso era la atracción principal de toda la isla y ayer estábamos rodeados de todos mis amigos, incluso Ethan se encontraba ahí pavoneando con las otras chicas. Lo admito, me dieron celos mirarlo con todas esas niñas a su alrededor; él se supone que dejó de ser el chico de mis sueños desdé que le faltó el respeto a mi familia, pero algo aun me atraía de él. Podría ser un tonto o un ignorante al no saber la verdadera historia de mi familia pero aun me atraía, no tan obsesionad como antes, pero aun era alguien que cualquier chica podría desear.

Marqué pequeños y sigilosos pasos fuera de mi campamento sin que nadie se diese cuenta, mi papá aun odiaba que hiciera eso, pero también él odiaba que lo despertara para ir con mis amigos a un lugar lejos de mi casa.

Salí en medio del amanecer, mi tío Diego y Shira salen de caza antes de que algunos de nosotros se despierte, pues no quisiéramos enterarnos de que animal van a comer el día de hoy. Así que esta vez después de que ellos se fueron yo me salí para que papá no los culpara. Como de es de costumbre.

Finalmente me dirigí hacia la madriguera de Louis que no estaba muy lejos de mi campamento, noté que la cabeza de él estaba fuera de la tierra pero estaba su mirada hacia el sol.

Quería llamar su atención de una manera. "Es impresionante como no te quemas los ojos, yo no duro ni un minuto con la mirada fija al sol." Bromeé.

**Louis**

Esa voz...

Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con Morita parada en frente de mí, su rostro tenía una sonrisa y una ceja arqueada.

Me ausenté por un momento al contemplar a esa bella chica. Muy ausente...

"¿Louis?"

Sacudí mi cabeza para no quedar como un tonto frente a ella. Tan rápido como pude salí de la tierra y me quedé ahora parado rozando mis pesuñas lentamente. Genial, no saber que decirle a su mejor amiga. Gran comienzo Louis...

"Hola" sonreí tontamente '¿¡Es lo único que se te ocurre decir!? ¿¡_Hola_!?' grité en mi propia mente.

"Hola..." hubo un pequeño silencio entre nosotros, como no sí le respondí de una manera cortante. "Eh...¿nos vamos?" ella se rascó el pelo de su cabeza con la trompa.

"¿A donde?"

"¿Lo olvidaste? Louis, se supone que hoy íbamos a ir a la costa juntos."

¡Oh cielos! era cierto, desde ayer quedamos que nuestra próxima parada era la costa. Teniendo tantas cosas en mi cabeza se me había olvidado por completo nuestra cita-digo, reunión.

"No...no lo olvidé."

"Bien pues ¡ Vamos!" Morita salió corriendo en diferente dirección, hacia la costa. Ella se veía tan bonita saltando de rama en rama, increíble que los árboles soporten a un mamut. Esa dulzura que ella tenía no se encuentra en otro lugar. Pero...¿Así terminaré? ¿Indignado de que nunca le dije mis sentimientos a mi mejor amiga? No. Tenía que hacer algo pronto antes de que todo empeore.

Pero ¿Y si nuestra amistad se arruina gracias a mi estupidez?

Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, era ella llamándome, más bien apurándome a que sea más rápido antes de que sus padres despierten.

Yo solo asentí y me limité a seguir a Morita hasta donde ella iba.

* * *

**Ellie**

****Yo y mis hermanos siempre nos despertamos después de que el sol esté completamente por derriba de nosotros, pero esta vez fue una excepción o ya han sido muchas veces en las que mi marido se levanta buscando a nuestra hija como si fuera un objeto perdido.

Bajé de mi rama y me puse de pie frente a Manny.

Suspiré con irritación. "¿Ahora qué?"

"¡Esa niña algún día me va a sacar pelo verde!" exclamó Manny sobándose la frente con su trompa.

Doy un vistazo al árbol donde mis hermanos y yo dormíamos junto con mi hija, como siempre y antes de llegar a esta isla; ella no estaba allí.

"¿Acaso no confías en ella? Quiero decir, ¡ella me salvó de ya sabes quién!" intenté no decir el nombre del simio frente a Shira, al parecer ella no quería saber nada más sobre su antigua vida de piratería.

Manny me miró fijamente por unos momentos antes de que diera un suspiro y entrelazara su trompa con la mía.

"Claro que sí, cielo. Pero eso no significa que me deje de preocupar por mi hija." La voz de mi marido pareció ahora con suavidad, yo sabía muy bien que hubo alguien más antes de mí y de Morita y que él no quería ningún mal hacia nosotras. En realidad eso era un acto muy hermoso por parte de él, pero aveces llega al límite con su 'sobre-protección'.

"Aunque ella tenga 100 años de edad, siempre va a ser mi bebé."

_Siempre._

**Louis**

****Al cabo de unos kilómetros estábamos en la costa, muchos chicos se encontraban ahí lanzando agua unos a otros en diversión y otros, no por diversión.

Busqué entre las miradas de los otros chicos para identificar el rostro de Etha, y efectivamente él se encontraba ahí. Diablos. Ese chico podría estar cubierto de lodo y con moscas a su alrededor y seguiría luciendo radiante. Noté que Morita lo observaba con mirada perdida, ella tenía un pequeño brillo en sus ojos verdes que jamás había tenido conmigo alguna vez.

Fingí una tos seca para llamar su atención y decirle que si nos podríamos meter al agua, pero ella me dejó ahí abandonado porque salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Ethan con sus amigos.

_Muy bien. _

_Eso me dolió profundo._

A lo lejos vi que ella reía, se movía el pelo de la frente muy coqueta y pestañeaba a cada segundo.

Ethan le miraba de arriba a abajo o mejor dicho _la estaba deseando. _Él quitó por un segundo sus ojos de ella y ellos se clavaron en mí.

"¡Eh, Louis! ¡Ven acá! ¡ Diviértete un poco!" el mamut hizo gestos divertidos en su rostro.

Suspiré, no había otra cosa peor que pasar el día con esa persona que le tienes tantos celos.

"¡Muy bien, allá voy!" con esto corrí hasta donde estaba la bola de mamuts.

* * *

No quería admitirlo pero me la estaba pasando muy bien el día de hoy en la costa, Morita y yo nos aventamos del tobogán de hielo (sí su padre supiera seguro nos corta la cabeza), fue muy divertido. La mejor parte de estar ahí es que el sol ya se estaba amenazando en salir la puesta de sol; quería verla junto con Morita desde la playa. Solamente con ella. No quería compañía de sus otras amigas al rededor.

Justo cuando le iba a invitar a ver la puesta de sol Ethan apareció a nuestro lado, más bien, al lado de ella.

"Hola linda." su voz se podía notar algo de _sensualidad._

Ella se volteo a verlo y sonrió. "Hola Ethan."

"Quisiera hablar contigo a solas, ahora."

_¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Y justo ahora!_

Pareciera como si un rubor se notara por sus mejillas.

"Claro, enseguida." Morita bajó su vista hacia mí. "No te importa, ¿verdad?"

"No, adelante." _¡Claro que sí me importa!_

__Ellos dos se alejaron de ahí y vi como se iban mas profundo del bosque tropical.

**Morita**

****Ethan me había llevado con él lo más lejos del bosque, al principio pensé que era solo para ser una más de su circulo de chicas, pero cuando me di cuenta no había nadie a nuestro alrededor.

"Ethan...¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?"

"Necesitaba un espacio más privado para hacer esto." él respondió en seguida.

"Ah...¿Para hacer qué?" no podría estar más confundida en estos momentos.

La trompa de Ethan se juntó con la mía y la apretó ligeramente. Sus ojos estaban penetrados en los míos, llegué a sentir algo en mi interior, por segunda vez en mi vida. Él se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso más cerca de mí.

"Quiero que sepas que me has vuelto loco desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron aquel día antes de la deriva continental, en las cataratas para ser más específico. No he parado de pensar en ti desde entonces, sé que tu me odiaste en aquellos momentos por faltar el respeto a tu familia, y lo lamento sí te lastimé con mis estúpidas palabras. Lo hice porque me gustas tanto, Morita. ¿Quisieras intentar de nuevo, pero, está vez, algo más que solo amistad?"

Aquellas palabras me dejaron sorprendida viniendo de Ethan, siempre pensé desde aquel momento que él era un tarado e ignorante por a ver dicho tales cosas sobre mí y mi familia, incluyendo a Louis. Me sentí como la peor amiga del mundo cuando yo también me sobrepasé con él de esa manera.

Volviendo a la realidad, el chico con el que siempre había soñado me estaba pidiendo ser su novia.

_¡Qué emoción!_

__"¿Y bien, que dices?"

No sabía como empezar o terminar la simple y corta palabra. "Si."

Ethan se acercó cada vez más hasta romper la distancia entre nosotros, y acarició mi cabeza contra la suya. No puedo describir lo que sentí en ese momento, pero seguramente fue uno de los más felices de mi vida. Me sentía tan, querida; como si mi corazón fuera a mil por hora. Como desearía que jamás hubiera terminado ese momento, solo unos minutos más junto a él.

_No puedo esperar a contarle esto a Louis._

**Louis**

La escena que estaba ante mi me desgarró el corazón en pedazos. Me escabullí para vigilar a Morita y a Ethan pero, pienso que fue un gran error, el peor error que he hecho.

_¡Me siento estúpido!_

Debería estar feliz por ella, al fin obtuvo lo que más anhelaba: estar con él.

No sabía que hacer no sabía que pensar en estos momentos, no vale la pena gastar lágrimas de tristeza si esto es por mi mejor amiga. Al fin y acabo ella está feliz, lo puedo ver en su amplia sonrisa separándose de sus largas caricias con él. Ambos se sonríen y se abrazan con las trompas, él le acaricia su hombro derecho con...ternura. Ella solo acurruca su cabeza más en él.

Salgo corriendo de ese lugar, no aguanto más y me tiro sobre un arbusto a descargarme; por más que quiera parar de sufrir, no puedo. Esa escena fue como una puñalada al corazón. Mi mejor amiga, mi preciosa Morita, ella no era nada mío y probablemente jamás lo sería. Debo dejar de vivir en una fantasía de una buena vez. Trato de convencerme de que las lágrimas que estoy sacando son de alegría por ella, ni yo mismo me lo creo.

Me senté sobre el arbusto, con una mano limpiándome las lágrimas que una vez han estado o siguen ahí. Oigo grandes pasos en mi dirección, era ella con mirada preocupada sobre mí.

"Louis te vi correr, ¿Por qué te pusiste así?" siempre ella tan inocente.

Me giré para que ella pudiera notar mi condición. _Qué vergüenza. _Ella arrugó la frente y bajó su cabeza a mi altura, acarició mi parte superior con su trompa que sin duda me hizo sonreír un poco.

"Louis..."

"Estoy enamorado de ti." La interrumpí.

_No quiero más seres inútiles que habiten en mí, quiero llegar al grano con este maldito asunto._

Pasé la mitad de mi vida enamorado de esa bella mamut, ahora que le dije mis sentimientos sentía como el tiempo se detuvo tan rápido.

Ella bajó su trompa de la parte superior de mi cabeza y me miró con una mirada que la conocía perfectamente: _culpabilidad. _

Morita quería abrir la boca para decir algo, pero necesitaba sacar todo de mí.

"Sé que estás con Ethan en estos momentos, créeme que me siento horrible al saberlo. No estoy feliz por ti, pero voy a tratar de estarlo." tragué saliva antes de continuar. " Hemos sido amigos desde que tengo memoria y desde ese momento sentí un gran vinculo contigo fuerte contigo y tal ves tu no sientas lo mismo. Nadie te va poder querer en la forma con la que yo te quiero a ti. Me va doler decir y hacer esto Morita pero no podemos ser amigos."

El rostro de ella ahora estaba en shock. Era de esperarse.

"Voy a intentar superarte, cuando eso haya pasado...quisiera volver a tu lado para no mirarte como algo que no somos, lo siento mucho."

"...Louis...¿A qué viene eso?" la voz de ella estaba ahora como un hilo.

"Me voy Morita, no te dirigiré la palabra hasta que intente superarte. Yo se que esto va a ser imposible y no quiero herirme a mi mismo durante todos los días de mi vida. Menos a ti. No puedo estar enamorado de ti sabiendo que tu amas a otro, esto no es correcto, no es correcto que yo intervenga en tu vida de amor."

"Pero Louis...¡Tu me haces daño huyendo de mí!" su rostro ahora estaba triste y con un río de lágrimas. "¡No quiero que te alejes de mí, vamos a intentar hacer algo sin que nos alejemos! ¡Eres muy importante para mí!" su mirada me mataba lentamente, pero todo esto tiene un sentido y es para el bien de los dos. "Por favor, Louis."

Me acerqué tan veloz como pude hasta su trompa y la acaricié con mis pesuñas con delicadeza, parece que ella lo disfruto al cerrar los ojos por un momento y poner una sonrisa forzada en sus labios.

"Cuando intente superarte, volveré a tener contacto contigo."

Ella asintió con rapidez y envolvió su trompa al rededor de mi pequeño cuerpo.

"Te quiero." mientras le acariciaba la mejilla le susurré a su oído.

"¡Louis...! Yo te quiero más."

Cuanto desearía que este abrazo jamás terminara, supongo que ahora entiendo a las personas con 'el último abrazo que le pueden dar a alguien en especial.' Me separé de Morita y nos miramos profundamente, no saber que decir.

"Tengo que irme."

Morita no dijo nada, solo rodaron más lágrimas por sus peludas mejillas.

"Adiós, amiga mía." me despedí cortéz mente, incluso ella dio una pequeña risa.

_Como iba a extrañar esa maravillosa risa._

Ella puso una sonrisa triste y me correspondió con la despedida. "Esto no es un Adiós para siempre."

"No, claro que no."

Retrocedí grandes pasos lejos de ella para luego darme la vuelta completa e ir caminando, lejos de mi querida amiga.

_Hasta que logre superarte._

* * *

**Morita**

****"Desde entonces, no he vuelto a hablar con Louis desde hace más de diez años."

Esta es una historia que le cuento todas las noches a mis dos hijos menores. Wendy y Jerry son los hijos que tuve con Ethan hace cuatro años, su abuelo Manny los adora y mi madre también los quiere una eternidad. Mi hija Wendy es casi una réplica mía excepto que su cabello en la cabeza es parecido al de Ethan y sus ojos son azules claros. Y mi hijo Jerry tiene la misma piel de mi padre solo que sus ojos son verdes.

"Mami ¿te duele?" preguntó con su vocecita mi hija Wendy.

"No, amor. Aun tengo esperanza de que el encuentre a alguien mejor que yo."

"Pero no hay nadie mejor que tú, mami." sobresaltó de su cama de hojas Jerry.

A pesar de que provengo de una familia de mitad zarigüeya no quisiera acostumbrarlos muy pequeños a que se cuelguen de las ramas con sus colas. Quizá cuando tengan ocho años les enseñaré por parte de la herencia de su abuelita Ellie.

Sonreí ante el comentario de mi hijo. Me gusta quedar como buen ejemplo para ellos, eso muestra que siendo yo una madre joven voy en buen camino.

"Ya a dormir que mañana tienen que ir con el tío Sid al río temprano."

Sufrí mucho los últimos tres años por mi amigo Louis, tenía fe en que volveríamos a vernos, pero no fue así hasta estos días. Pero, mejor tarde que nunca.

Eso espero yo.

**FIN.**

* * *

**¡TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAN! **

**¡Estoy feliz en todos los sentidos! ¿Por qué?**

**Por que es el primer fic largo que he hecho aquí en esta página *-***

**No sé pero esta historia es una de las más tristes que se me ha ocurrido :/ **

**Déjenme aquí abajito de esto sus ****_Reviews _**** para saber que les pareció este fan-fic de estos personajes :3**

**Nos vemos luego!**

**Angelotti**


End file.
